


The One Where Nathan Is a Cat

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Game of Cards challenge (genre) AU writing challenge; supernatural drama reimagined as magical romantic comedy. Or the one in which Nathan is a cat and jealous kitty at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Nathan Is a Cat

"Nathan, sweetie, please get down." Audrey brushed a lock of hair from her face as the wind caught at it. High above her, the branch the cat was perched upon swung perilously.

Duke returned with the promised ladder. "He'll come down when he's hungry," he grumbled, setting the ladder against the tree trunk.

Audrey turned sorrowful eyes on him. "I don't think he can get down."

Nathan mewed pitifully. Duke rolled his eyes. The things he did to impress Audrey!

"What sort of trouble is this, anyway?" Duke asked, beginning his ascent. Dwight was currently chained up in a holding cell after being Tasered, a literal bear with a sore head. Vince was sitting on Dave's desk, solemnly blinking his owl eyes and saying "Twooo" in between eating snacks from his brother's outstretched fingers. And Nathan? Was not only a cat, but a really cute, really stupid cat, who'd run up a tree and apparently couldn't get down.

When someone at the Tourism Board had described Haven as a magical place, they'd not been lying. Magical anomalies tended to pop up frequently. They lasted a day or so, caused a bit of trouble (hence the name), gave everyone some funny stories, and were on the whole, one of the better things about living in Haven. Duke complained a lot, but secretly, he loved helping Audrey out. He was fairly certain she liked him more than she liked Nathan – until his rival had become furry and cute, damn it.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Ow!" Duke sucked at his fingers. "He scratched me!"

"Nathan, that's not nice," Audrey chided. Nathan gave her a smug look and sharpened his claws on the bark.

"I'm leaving him up there," Duke said, climbing back down. "These things tend to finish around sundown. In the meantime," he gave a sly smile, "how about some dinner?"

Audrey nodded. Duke put one arm around her shoulder to lead her back to the car. That could not be allowed, of course. With a shriek, Nathan jumped out the tree, landing on Duke's back with all his claws making contact.

Audrey sighed as she watched man and cat wrestle, yowling and yelling. She loved them both, she did. She only wished they would get along a little better.


End file.
